Of Love Notes and Bottle Caps
by Microfatcat
Summary: Harry gets given a shoebox of Lily's junk. To him half of it should go straight in the bin because it means nothing to him, but had it meant anything to Lily? And how does this tie in with the prophecy? Mostly Marauders' Era. Warnings: language
1. A Photograph

Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, I'm just the puppeteer.

A/N: The shoebox is based on this shoebox I found and 'what can be done vs. what should be done' has come from my science book, ethics section :) This inspiration came to me when I was revising for my science, and all started off as doodles from the simple poems - you'll see in the second chapter what I mean.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Photograph**

Harry was sitting quietly on his bed, reading when Aunt Petunia barged in and threw him a duct taped shoe box roughly in his direction.

"Here – since you are leaving in a few days, you should have some old rubbish I found whilst clearing out the loft - a box of blasted _love_ notes that I forgot to burn." Her voice took on a softer note, "They were your mother's. So… do whatever you want with them."

Harry stared. Petunia seemed oddly jittery, as if she had been debating doing this for a while.

"So take them, then!" Petunia commanded, sounding like there was a particularly acidic lemon in her mouth.

Harry quickly grabbed them off the floor and shoved them under his bed.

"Thanks," he grudgingly relayed.

She stormed out and slammed the door.

Harry dived under the bed, reaching for the shoe box.

He tore off the duct tape… The masking tape… The string… Finally, when his wand had slit through the superglue, the lid came off.

Harry stared.

Inside was an assortment of memorabilia ranging from ancient-looking dummies and baby socks to stacks of letters and photographs.

He was immobilised – he didn't know where to start. Suddenly, he upended the box on the bed and grabbed at what was closest: a black-and-white Muggle photograph. A small Lily, sporting a toothy grin was stood opposite a muddy miserable looking girl. They were both huddled inside a church around a baby.

He turned over the photograph.

_Lily - 8, Archibald - 6 months, and Petunia - 9. 1967._

* * *

It was the day of cousin Archibald's christening. Lily had never been so bored in her life. And she hadn't even left Surrey for the epic journey to Somerset yet. 

Lily was dressed in a prim frilly pinafore, her hair neatly combed into a plait. She was outside her mother's room, sat on a divan viewing the scene playing before her with a bored expression on her face.

"_Ow! _You're_ pulling!" _Petunia screeched.

"The knots must come out, Pet. You know, _Lily's_ hair was never this knotty was it? "

Petunia, on the other hand, was dressed in a pair of dungarees. Some pruning secateurs were half hanging out of her dungaree pocket at the front and she was sporting some scuffed old jelly shoes that she wore for gardening.

Lily smirked, and folded her arms.

"Why are there _leaves_ in your hair, Pet? You haven't been outside, rolling in the mud like a swine now, have you? You know I thought I told you do leave the garden alone! It's Sunday and you shouldn't work then," her mother said crassly.

Lily snickered.

Petunia looked up at her mother in horror, and then in fury at her sister. She grabbed the hairbrush out of her mother's manicured clutches and threw it at Lily.

_Smack_.

"_Ow_! That was my h-h-_head_!"

Soon both girls were bawling.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lily and Petunia were bundled into the car, still sniffling. They were each looking out their windows, feeling stung. 

"I never liked Archibald much anyway," Lily choked, breaking the silence.

* * *

Four long hours later, a smug looking Lily and a muddy, at-the-end-of-her-tether looking Petunia were huddled around what looked like a very red plucked chicken in a huge frilly pink dress. 

"Smile nicely for the camera, girlies!"

**FLASH.**

* * *

Lily sniffled. She was 18, and was leaving Surrey the next day to marry James. 

She wasn't sure where it all went wrong. She supposed her sister was always jealous at the attention she got for being more obedient, more studious and the ability to do the impossible.

She had been continually inviting her sister to the ceremony for a solid month - ever since she had planned the date. The registry office had been fully booked up for the next six months but luckily someone had dropped out. There had been a huge rush to tie the knot before somebody's loved one died in the raging war against Lord Voldemort. Since Lily and James were members of the Order of the Phoenix their death rates had risen considerably.

She had begged - _pleaded_ - with Lily, even, for her to even be present at the wedding (let alone bridesmaid - she couldn't offer head bridesmaid as that position was already taken by her best friend, Yasmin).

All of her arguments - that she was sorry, family set the foundations in marriages, that her marriage would fail out of bad luck from not having all her family present, that if she died tomorrow she wouldn't even _care_, that if she died tomorrow she would regret not going for the rest of her miserable _life_ - had met deaf ears and a stony facade.

In the end Petunia got bored and left the house to meet up with her boyfriend.

So that explained why Lily had just finished sobbing and had dug out some old photo albums from the '60s.

Lily started sniffling again. There she was - before she got her letter playing happily with her big sister in the paddling pool.

Another photo showed her as a toddler on holiday in Cornwall. They were both sandy and were huddled around a huge sandcastle (sporting shells) with a moat. Her big sister's arms were around her and she was planting a kiss in her filthy hair.

Where had that doting sister gone? She was now so cold and hateful because of her 'abnormality'.

She flicked through the album, watching steadily as her whole family aged.

Finally, she got to the last photo. It was black-and-white and showed Lily and her sister next to her cousin Archibald, on his christening day. Archie was wearing a hideous formal frilly thing – and was rather red in the face.

Her sister looked dreadfully upset, unlike Lily herself. She was grinning up at the photographer and looked considerably cleaner than her older sister.

Lily felt that the photographer had captured Pet's personality well. So she slid it out of the album.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Not sure if you noticed, but I've even stolen Archie - except that JKR had said that Lily had no magical family. Oh well. 

_Pokes head out of a rabbit hole sniffing for reviews._


	2. A Note of Love

Disclaimer: My first original character makes an appearance here! Watch out for her.

A/N: Hot Georgina is my tribute to Obsessive Lily Disorder by Procrastinator-starting2moro. It's a fabulous Marauders Era fic, so skedaddle over to Search to go and read it :)

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Note of Love**

The next thing Harry picked up was a stack of letters.

He stared confusedly at the topmost one for a while, scratching his head. He supposed it must have been from his father. He hoped it wasn't.

It was a note, or a poem to be more exact, written on some screwed up parchment.

_Lil,  
I  
Love  
You!_

Harry raised his eyebrows._ What a stupid poem._

Harry turned it over, wondering if that was it. It wasn't! There was a reply, written in different handwriting…

_James,  
A  
Moron,  
Especially  
Sucks_

Oh dear. He supposed those bad writing skills _did_ belong to his father after all, then.

* * *

"Padfoot, this is it. It's been enitirely too long." James punched the last two syllables into his hand. He continued his arm waving. "I need more _subtle_ tactics, something _spontaneous_, something _girly_ and romantic even! She's the Golden Gryffindor Snitch just out of my reach! I know I can stretch just that little bit–" 

James turned around from his charade.

"Sirius are you even listening to me?"

A snore greeted his ears.

"Siri - Sirius, wake up you mongrel! I was in the middle of telling you my sob story!"

Sirius grunted, and yawned widely.

"Oh go on, then. Something about Evans?" Sirius mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

James rolled his eyes, saying indignantly, "I need to do something romantic for Lily, you sod!"

That woke him up.

"Romantic? _You_? Ha!"

James didn't look particularly impressed at that piece of advice.

"I dunno, just grab her and snog her, Prongsie. Can I go back to sleep now? We must've had this conversation at least a billion times," Sirius ended with a yawn.

"No! You told me to do that last time, remember?"

Sirius looked perplexed. "Which time was that?" he asked.

"That time she kneed me in the _balls_, you pillock!"

"Again, which time was that?"

"Er –" James cast his memory back, shaking his head hopelessly. "-Does it matter which bloody time? Help me!"

"You could write her a love note, James," Peter piped up. James wheeled around.

"A love note? What are you, gay?" James drawled, guffawing and looking at Sirius, inviting him to share the joke. "What the hell? Why would someone write a love note to Lily?"

"To confess my undying love for her perhaps?" Peter said, with an air of someone stating the obvious.

A silence followed.

"Erm," Pete licked his lips nervously. "I was just putting myself into your shoes. So if I were you, I'd write her a love note to confess _your_ undying love for her." Peter laughed nervously.

Remus sighed heavily. At long last he looked up from his book and pushed his tawny hair out of his eyes.

"You could write her a poem," he suggested simply.

"Brilliant! A _poem_! You'll write me one though, won't you Remus? Won't you? You're a sappy genius!" James pleaded, nodding his head excitedly. _This is so going to work this time._

Remus looked shocked at the mere alarmed of it.. "No! That's plagiarism!"

"I'd give you credit for it!" James implored.

"That's admitting to being deceitful! She already thinks you're conceited, you don't want to _add_ to the list."

"You're right," James agreed.

Remus sighed in deep relief.

"I should really get Sirius to write one."

Remus sighed in deep exasperation.

"The best literacy come from the _heart_, James. You'd be better off writing one yourself." He added as an afterthought, "and send a note to Lily that Sirius wrote and suffer the consequences. Down _there_."

The boys looked at Remus in utter perplexity. Peter's mouth was slightly open, James wasn't really listening and Sirius looked confused.

"…Where does the note come from? Down there?"

Remus smiled and set his book aside, thinking it was a joke. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed now."

A murmur of affirmed agreement followed his statement.

* * *

Soon the room was filled with snores (Sirius', naturally) and heavy breathing (Peter was having a wet dream). Obviously James was awake. Obviously Remus was secretly keeping an eye on James to see what he was up to. 

"_Oy_! Paddy! Wake up!" James hissed.

A groan was his only response.

"Go away, Hot Georgina, I'll have sex with you later…"

"_Sirius! Pssst!"_

"Yes, of course I'm serious…"

"Black!" James said sharply into his ear.

The snoring abruptly stopped.

"Huh? Wha'?" Sirius blearily looked up, annoyed at being woken up for the second time that day to James' face.

"Shhh! You'll wake Remus!"

'_What on earth is he planning...?' _thought Remus, crouching near the parting in his scarlet hangings, whilst straining his ears.

"No James, for the last time, you can't come in my bed! Slug out your nightmares alone like the rest of us!"

"Sirius, I need you to promise me that you'll write a love poem from me to Lily!"

A groan.

"Sure. Of course."

Sirius' snores resounded around the room once more.

* * *

Lily was sat with her best friend, Yasmin, and tried to block out her story of Danny the Stalker that she met in Salisbury. She found that the best way to do this was to stir her tea repeatedly. Luckily Yasmin hadn't noticed that Lily didn't take sugar, her tea was cold, and her eyes were unfocused. 

Luckily, she received a distraction as all the post owls swooped in. She deftly caught a letter before it fell in her cornflakes.

_Lil,  
__I  
__Love  
__You!_

She stared at it, and checked the back to see if there was a note, or a signature at least. There wasn't. She looked along her table, to try and work out who sent it. A messy haired idiot caught her eye and winked at her.

Mystery solved. She glared at him.

* * *

Tigerlily looked down the Gryffindor table, and seductively locked eyes with James. He winked at her, and received a glare. 

Oh dear.

"Padfoot, you sent that poem, right?"

"Uh-huh," Sirius mumbled, with a mouth full of toast.

"How erm… Good was it?"

"Utterly fantastic. My best work. She'll love it and will be gagging for a piece of you."

* * *

James was struggling to look even faintly interested as his best friend, Remus, was talking about some sort of rare herb that he found somewhere. James was busy nodding and 'mmm'-ing, so that he had extra time to glance every so often in a certain girl's direction. 

Suddenly he found a good distraction when the post owls swooped in as usual. James craned his neck to try and find his owl, but before he found him a school owl floated gracefully down to land on his head.

"_Ow_! Gerrof me, you're messing up my hair!"

James extracted a letter from its beak and shooed it off.

He stared at it confusedly.

_James,  
A  
__Moron,  
__Especially  
__Sucks_

He felt a horrible feeling stirring in his stomach.

"Uh… Sirius? You wouldn't perhaps know anything about this would you?"

He chucked the letter at Sirius, who quickly read through it.

Sirius' face quickly rearranged itself into that of irritation -

"She _stole_ my idea!" barked Sirius.

"Idea...? What was that poem you wrote her, by the way?" asked James worriedly, spreading some jam on his toast, not feeling particularly hungry..

"It was like this one, but with her name instead," Sirius announced simply.

"…_What_? You moron! You hairy scab! She thinks _I_ wrote that crap, you idiot!"

With a flick of the wrist, a slice of buttered toast landed in Sirius' carefully groomed head.

* * *

The next morning a handsome post owl swooped gracefully down to land on James' head.

"_You_!" James screeched accusatively at the owl. He was _positive_ it was the same one who messed up his hair before!

James muttered something about blasted owls, and how they were all out to get him and roughly tugged the letter out of its unwilling beak.

His expression soon turned sour, then crimson and then an expression of hopelessness settled on his face.

"Is it from Evans?" Peter piped up.

"No, Wormtail, the _Tooth_ Fairy." Sirius felt like his friend needed cheering up. "Come on, Prongsie, you'll get the girl in the end!"

For all his efforts he got a letter thrown at his forehead in return.

Peter looked over Sirius' elbow, and Remus stood up to stare over Sirius' shoulder.

_Dear James,  
__I'd rather date someone with acne,  
__Or snog a doxy.  
__Your breath smells like wee,  
__And your balls deserve a good knee!_

_Naïve James,  
__You can be so very sweet,  
__Your body is that of an athlete's.  
__There are people you mistreat,  
__Because you are blinded by your bloody conceit!_

_Illiterate James,  
__Don't bother ever asking Lupin to write me a love note,  
__On him I am more likely to dote.  
__I don't need your banknotes,  
__He is more of a dreamboat!_

_Oh James,  
__When will you ever see?  
__That you have overstepped the boundary?  
__And you will __never__ get to be with me!  
__When will you get the hint and leave me be?_

Two Marauders winced. The other one had already winced, as he was a fast reader.

"Better luck next times, James."

"Yeah, good luck Prongs."

"I'd rather date someone with… acne? That wasn't very imaginative. It's obviously about Snivellus," Sirius proclaimed, placing the letter down on the table.

Three of the Marauders turned round in their seats to glare at Snape, who was sitting alone at the end of he Slytherin table, nose stuck in a book.

"We must get payback. _Big time_." This sounded particularly menacing, coming from Pete.

* * *

Severus was idly sipping pumpkin juice when a fluffy school owl perched on the back of his chair. 

_I only ever get post from Lily…_

He ripped open the letter and then stared at it in disbelief.

_Slimeball,  
__Never  
__Attempt (to)  
__Please  
__Evans_

It was obviously written by a nine year old. Only one nine year old called him Slimeball. How _imaginative_ of him!

He looked up and sent the Marauders, who were all watching him for his reaction, which was a death glare.

_I'll get you back, Potter. Just you wait. _

* * *

James was sat in the Great Hall, barely noticing that the post owls were coming in. He was staring mournfully into his bowl of pumpkin juice, wondering whether it was deep enough to drown in when a school owl swooped across the tables and dropped a letter. 

His quick reflexes caught it before it could fall in his pumpkin juice and ripped the letter open.

_Just because you can do something, it doesn't mean you should, James. Sn __Severus is a very sweet boy, when you don't provoke him. I'd pick him over you any day! You have far more bad qualities, you just bigheadedly flaunt your few good ones. Severus has lots of hidden qualities and strengths whereas you are completely shallow!_

_When will you realise that I will never come anywhere near you? And that your stupid corrupted mind doesn't belong with mine? I'm flattered, but not as much as to pity someone as pathetic as you. Bullies like you don't deserve friends, let alone girlfriends! If, somehow, you get to marry a girl, she'll only marry you for your looks because you have nothing else going for you. Then, you'll get old and wrinkly and she'll leave you because you have no redeeming qualities! _

_It's not too late to change, so leave him alone or face the consequences and end up in the hospital wing!_

_L.E._

James nearly fell off his seat in shock. _Snivellus_? _What? What had he done to deserve this?_

"Let's see what she sent this time, then," announced Sirius, grabbing for the letter. James let it be pulled out of his hands in numbed shock.

"Whoa, let it all out, Lil!" someone whispered softly down the table.

James was hardly listening. His ears were buzzing.

* * *

Lily bent down and smoothed out the scrap of parchment that had obviously been thrown at the girls' dormitory door. 

It was the poems that she had sent James!

Oh dear, looking back she thought she may have been a little harsh. As much as she didn't want to break his heart, she did _not_ want to go out with the boy. It was an absolute last resort, and would only happen if they threatened to kill Severus.

Lily hoped he wasn't too upset, but unfortunately that seemed likely given that it was thrown at her door.

She wandered back to her four-poster bed in deep thought, and guiltily slipped the crumpled parchment into her trunk.

* * *

If you love me, please review. If you don't, please review anyway. 

If you haven't already, please read my other fics :)

If you have favourited me/added me to your alert list, when you're lying in bed trying to get to sleep please remember that Jane loves you very much. x


	3. A Bottle Cap

Disclaimer: none of my characters, apart from Yasmin and Robins.

A/N: W00tness for getting out 3 chapters in two days!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Bottle Cap**

Lily was on the edge of her seat. She could hardly breathe, and was screaming along with half the crowd, all decked out in red and gold.

She clambered onto her chair, attempting to pull out her hair.

"Come _on_, Robins! _Catch him up! You can do it_!" Lily screamed. "Hit that Bludger, you _moron_!"

A Bludger was smacked by a red and gold blur and went flying towards Robins, the Seeker for the Gryffindor team.

Lily _willed,_ with all her telepathic powers, that Robins would notice it.

"_Robins, behind you!"_

Robins did a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it – but Black didn't! Ha! That would show those stupid Slytherins! They had been on about flattening Gryffindor for _years_ now. Suckers.

Oh he is – just _stretch_ – and – _yes_! He'd _done_ it! _He'd caught the Snitch_! Gryffindor _won the match!_

"Gryffindor won the cup!"

"We won the cup! We won the cup!" she chanted with the rest of the crowd, punching her fist into the air with every syllable, momentarily going wild.

Red and gold blurs descended on the puny little kid Robins, who had been the one to catch the Snitch.

Lily stamped her feet and nearly suffocated Yasmin with a bear hug. Soon, her sight of James – no, the team – was obstructed by the front rows pouring out onto the pitch.

"Come on; let's go back to the common room! Party!" someone yelled.

Lily and her companion sleepily followed the hoards of people back towards the castle. She felt like she had run a mile.

* * *

"_Specialis revelio!"_ Harry commanded, tapping the bottle cap with his wand. 

_What on Earth…?_

He jabbed at it with his wand.

It remained motionless.

Harry snorted. He didn't know what he was expecting, it's wasn't as if it was going to turn around and do a little jig on the palm of his hand!

He peered at it closely, before setting it aside.

Written in a circle on the cap was 'Butterbur's Quality Butterbeer, est. 1877. 100th anniversary edition'.

_Huh. Must be some sort of valuable item… _

* * *

The Quidditch team strutted back inside their common room from their showers amidst rabid cheering and whistles from the Gryffindors waiting for them. 

A crowd of silly _fan_ girls immediately made their way towards the topless Quidditch team and (now also topless) Sirius Black, the Honourary Member of the team.

* * *

Lily warily eyed the Butterbeer held out to her. 

_It's probably spiked._

"Leave me alone, Black."

"But I spiked it for you and everything, babe!"

Lily looked at Sirius in disgust.

_Yup. Definitely spiked._

Lily wandered through the crowd of Gryffindors cluttering up the common room and went over to her books. She began to tidy away her stationary she had left on a table from before the match, when she felt that prickly feeling that belonged to a pair of hazel eyes gazing at the back of her neck.

She turned around.

_Yup, he's making a beeline for me._

"What do you want?" Lily asked, not feeling particularly accommodating.

James nervously ran his fingers through his hair, rumpling it up a bit. Lily glared at him.

_Oh yeah, she doesn't like it when I do that. _

He immediately stopped. His breath caught in his throat, an effect only Lily could create. It was the little things like that that made him sure he loved her.

Immediately he rearranged his face into something sexier than bashfulness.

Lily's face relaxed and her pupils dilated. She felt weak in the knees. He was pulling that cocky half-smile and paired it with those puppy dog eyes! She prayed for strength.

"Can I help you?"

She hoped she said that coldly enough. He was very close. Too close.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No." She accompanied that with a single shake of the head.

_7th time and counting…_

He inched closer.

"Will you go out with me now?"

His breath breezed over her face. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Nn-.. No."

She couldn't breathe. That's why she was panting.

Lily looked down, and stepped away from him.

"Lil, I-"

"Save it." Lily tugged at her sleeve, looking anywhere but him. _Keep calm, woman!_

Similar thoughts were going round James' head. _Keep it cool, man! She must think you such a loser, hanging round her, acting so desperate all the time._

He stood back and decided to stand amiably by her side. He pulled his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"_Accio drinks!"_

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know you'll end up losing a buttock if you keep it in your back pocket."

James grinned. "I'm touched that you want both of my buttocks intact."

He caught the drinks, uncapped them both and threw one at Lily. She dexterously caught it before it could slop all over the carpet, and brazenly asked, "Who said I wanted a Butterbeer anyway?"

"_I_ did. We won the cup, Lil, so let your hair down once in a while."

Lily took a long swig of her drink.

That wasn't her best idea.

"_Aaargh_!" she screeched, clutching her throat as if it was on fire, dropping the drink.

_Great! Now my shoes and robes are wet with that poison._

"_What's_ _in_ _that stuff you_ **_imbecile_**?" she gasped out, coughing and spluttering.

James looked alarmed. "Uh... Don't know actually."

Lily was now coughing violently, her eyes watering. James awkwardly patted her back. Soon it turned into a stroke, sliding down her robes towards her…

Lily's hand came from somewhere and slapped it away.

"Wait a minute…"

James abandoned helping his damsel in distress to bend down and pick up the spilt drink bottle. He gingerly sniffed it, pulling a face.

"That's good ol' Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, Lil! Didn't know you were into that hard stuff," James observed with a grin.

"I'm _not_. _You_ summoned it, remember? What are you trying to do? Get me drunk? Is this some kind of a joke or prank? It's not going to happen. Ever," she croaked out.

_I made all the Marauders swear on their penises that they would never prank the girl I love._

"You and me or getting drunk?"

"_Both_, you eejit," she assured, elbowing him playfully. He elbowed her back. She tentatively stepped closer to him.

He spun her around, staring deeply into her eyes.

_No, not this again…_

"I'm sorry, Lily. I honestly didn't know about the drink. Do you forgive me?"

A 'yes' was on the tip of her tongue, but it wasn't her own tongue she was focusing on.

She didn't know whether it was the drink, the fact that she may in fact be finally caving, or the fact that James was an incredibly hot, good-looking, adorable boy that who could have whomever he wanted in Hogwarts. Or the entire _world_. And he wanted _her_, and had been pursuing her for a year or two now. And he was topless. And he looked gorgeous. And he couldn't take a hint. She wasn't sure if she even _wanted_ him to take a hint any more.

The fact was, his head had deflated a little and she was staring deeply into his eyes, and was inching closer and closer to him.

He seemed to realise that this was _the_ moment. He shouldn't screw it up again

The room disappeared around him. His brain metaphorically caved in, and all his blood seemed to rush to his lips and his groin. There were only her eyes, her lips, and her tongue in existence. And her lovely hair that he was running his hands through. Finally. He _always_ got the girl in the end.

_You're snogging him, Lily. Stop, Lily! Where are all your morals, Lily?_

_Oh do shut up. This boy is beautiful and he wants to snog me. Who am I to deny him?_

She broke away, gasping for air. _That did not just happen. That did not just happen._

"That did _not_ just happen."

James' face fell, his eyes crinkling in dismay.

"What?"

"I can't do this."

"Wha-? Why?"

"We can't be together. Whilst you may be a great kisser, I still hate your personality. And you're only a good kisser because you've snogged far too many girls. Go and find another," Lily spat out. She just hoped it was convincing enough. Now Lily wasn't even sure who she was convincing - James or her mind?

And with that horrific thought, Lily turned on her heel and sprinted up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.

James stared after her.

"…I've already found her…" he whispered after her retreating back.

* * *

Lily was tired. She wasn't sure where the evening went, let alone the afternoon. Well she knew where the evening went, that was for sure. She had spent it in the bathroom, sat on the floor, trying to lose herself in a book. 

She had told herself it wasn't because of the boy downstairs in the common room, probably snogging hundreds of other taller, bustier and prettier girls than her. It was because she was trapped.

After running away from, no, _escaping_ from, James' clutches, she went up to her dormitory and _almost_ considered running back down the stairs again.

Yasmin, whom she had made a pact with to never snog any Marauder (save Remus) was on her four-poster bed, hangings wide open for all to see, being thoroughly ravished by a (still topless) Sirius Black.

So, much to her chagrin, Yasmin didn't notice her friend run in, grabbing a book, and legging it to the safety of the bathroom.

It was very difficult to read with her hands in her ears, trying to block out the escalating moans. They were increasing in volume rapidly, and now Lily was _positive_ that she had _definitely_ broken the pact.

Lily gave up on her very boring transfiguration book. She lent back against the wall, closing her eyes. She imagined James' lips on hers again, his tongue slowly sliding in… Making beautiful moans… _Stop it, Lily! That's another girl moaning out there, with James' best friend and she's probably being penetrated. Now is not the time to be thinking about James!_

Wondering why she hadn't thought of it before, she pulled out her wand and put a sound proofing spell on the door.

She slowly slid down the wall, cradling her head in her arms.

_Oh, James. Why do you have to be such a jackass? Everything is so complicated now. I wish you were here with me…_

* * *

Somehow she must have fallen asleep on the floor. She stretched out her back like a cat, wincing at her spine popping. 

She gingerly sat up, picking up her wand and book. Cautiously opening the door and poking her head out, to see if her friend was still romping Black, she quietly tiptoed out.

Black and Yasmin were curled up on her bed… Lily looked away, alarmed at her stark naked friend in bed with her stark naked now-boyfriend.

She averted her eyes, covering them and blindly feeling her way to her bed. She dropped the book onto her bed and felt her way towards the door…

Lily stepped outside onto the stairs and covered her face with her hands. Sirius Black? _Yasmin_? She _had_ to find more out about that later.

_Would all the Marauders start hanging round with them?_

Lily held her hand to her forehead, her new worries about Black surfacing.

She reached the bottom of her stairs, thankful that the party was long finished and James especially was gone.

Lily looked to where she had stood with James that afternoon, noting the spilt drink dried into the carpet and the bottle cap lying on the floor.

She walked slowly over to the spot, bent down and picked up the bottle cap. She ran her thumb over it, and pocketed it.

* * *

I hope you like it, guys :) 

Please make me smile by reviewing. xx


	4. A Garter

Disclaimer: Hmm.. Elladora and Alice are my characters, nothing else.

A/N: I hope you're happy that I've been updating every day, and that everything is clear.  
James' middle name is named after my ex, whom I didn't mean to dump. He hated Harry Potter and all books in general.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Garter**

Lily felt sick.

"Lil, are you awake?" came the tentative voice of someone from the bathroom.

She suddenly realised why the few short moments she had been awake had felt very strange. She had a _banging_ headache, a result of a hangover, she gathered. A hangover… Where would that have come from? She rarely got drunk… Realisation hit her at full force to the brain. Her hen night! _It was her wedding day!_

"Sweet Merlin! It's my wedding day!"

* * *

Some not-so-similar events were occurring in Remus' outhouse the Marauders had hung out the night before three thirds of them drunk their weight in alcohol. 

Remus shook James awake. "Oy, Prongs! Get up!"

James' yawn sounded like a howl. He soon stopped yawning, because he realised it riled the temperamental state of his pounding headache.

"You're getting married today, you pillock!"

James felt sick.

"Oh crap! Must detoxify! Must shave!"

"_Everything must be perfect!"_

"We only have… four hours," Yasmin supplied. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hop in the shower!"

* * *

Harry gingerly picked up a – what could only be described as a frilly… accoutrement. 

It was circular, white and had straps hanging down.

It looked to Harry like it could be a torture instrument. Or a hair band.

He abandoned his inspection of this mysterious phenomenon and discarded it.

* * *

Lily poked a blue forget-me-not into her hair, the finishing touch. 

She gently picked up the atomiser and squirted on some finishing spray.

"You look beautiful, Lil," Yasmin beamed. "I'll go and fetch Remus," she consoled, walking towards the door.

* * *

This was it. He was the One. Not that she believed in soul mates or anything… But her fingers were crossed.

"Lily?"

There was a knock on the door. Lily Evans didn't answer it, but continued staring at herself in the mirror.

It. This was it. She could climb out that window; be free forever. Or she could glide gracefully down that aisle – she could marry James. James. _Potter_. She rested her forehead against the mirror, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. She kept sneaking peaks at the window, and at how it suddenly looked very inviting...

Panic rose. She was about to be tied down forever. Suddenly, a forgotten moment played in her head.

"_I – I'm a wild __**bird**__, never to be tied down," Lily invented wildly._

She chuckled softly. What rubbish! She compared herself to a _bird_, for Merlin's sake!

"Lily?"

She reluctantly unlocked the door. Remus poked his head in.

"Are you nearly…" Remus began, his words dying. Lily looked at him nervously. A friendly smile grew on his face.

Lily's stomach squirmed. Married. _Marriage_. _**Babies**_.

"James is a lucky man," he muttered softly.

Lily bit her lip, looking down.

"I don't know. I can't do this." He grinned. Somehow she felt a little warmer. Then he entered fully, taking in his friend, sitting in a long flowing bridal gown with her sleeves ending elegantly at her elbows.

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable in his tux, though it made him look quite dashing. His russet hair had grown out a little and was brushed back. He seemed more than ready to go back to his robes Lily thought, as he tugged at his collar in irritation.

"Why not? Nervous?"

She nodded, swallowing hard. He grinned.

"Well, I can tell you that Sirius is with James right now attempting stop him moving to America. Don't worry though; I know he'll go through with it. He's been scheming for this for years."

She smiled slightly. "Really?"

He nodded calmly. His soothing voice was doing wonders for her nerves.

Suddenly, a voice called in.

"Lily? Are you ready?"

Elladora, Yasmin and Alice appeared, all in their bridesmaid's gowns.

"Giving the bride a bit of a pep talk?" she asked.

He nodded, and got up, smiling warmly.

"Well, if I were you, I'd go over to James to help Sirius make sure the groom doesn't get hold of his wand."

Remus groaned, and left with an encouraging smile to the girls. Alice watched him go with a faraway expression.

The three girls sat in silence for a moment. Then they shared several secret looks. Then there was another knock on the door. Sirius opened it and smiled.

"Looking sexy there, Evans."

Looking scared for his health when all the girls menacingly advanced on him, he hastily excused himself, "just taking advantage while she's still officially single!"

"_Officially_ _single_? I'll give _you_ officially single," Lily snarled, snatching up her wand.

Sirius looked unfazed. "I'll get Remus, I'm meant to be at the front with Prongs."

_Oh yeah. The wedding._

A few seconds later Remus Apparated directly into the changing room.

She was just trying on her veil when he announced, "we'll have to hold James up when he sees you. Speaking of which, it's time." He motioned to the door. Yasmin squeezed Lily's hand and Alice gave her a comforting hug. Lily took a deep breath, the gathered her bouquet and skirts and walked purposefully out the door.

She took several long breaths to steady herself as first Yasmin, and then Alice and Elladora walked down the aisle. Then Lily took the proffered arm and they stepped out into the church.

In the years to come, Lily would not remember the large crowd all standing in respect for her, gasping as she walked down the aisle. She would not remember the flurry of whispers at her entrance, or Remus' steady pace. She would only remember the sight of James.

James was waiting for her at the altar, smiling gently. At the sight of him, all doubt vanished and she smiled at him as Remus handed her away.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of James Ryan Potter and Lily Roseanne Evans."

_Odd__. I never knew this day would come so fast, or that the man I love could be so perfect. _

James glanced at her nervously. She gave him a small smile. He grinned back and her heart melted. How could she have never known that the only place she belonged was in his arms?

After eight years, they were finally doing what Sirius had predicted they would do on that first night at Hogwarts. She remembered it well.

"_You two are going to get married one day." They'd thrown several things at him, __and then James had told him he would stay forever single, never hooked onto any girl. _

That hadn't worked out when James realised the only person there was for him slept in the same Tower as him at Hogwarts.

"Do you, James Ryan Potter, take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

James looked deep into her eyes.

"I do." James's voice was strong, reassuring, determined, and loving. Lily wasn't sure she'd ever be able to let go of his hand.

"Do you, Lily Roseanne Evans, take James to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

She looked up at him, and then glanced out into the crowd.

Lily looked out into the crowd of their friends. She saw Remus' encouraging face, Peter's glowing one, Sirius' laughing one, Alice's expectant one, curiously, Elladora's jealous one, and Yasmin's calm one, and. She gave Lily a small smile and nodded.

She knew what she was saying. Tonight and for the rest of their lives, Lily wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved. It would be a cold bed without him.

James's hand tightened and she glanced back at her. His eyes were full of reassurance and his mouth held a small smile. For a long moment, she gazed at him, lost in the familiarity she found whenever she gazed into his eyes.

It seemed she'd always find her way home if only she had James to guide her. No more doubt was in her mind. She knew that only with James did she belong.

She turned back to James and said in a calm strong voice, full of love and devotion, "I do."

James took a ring and slipped it onto her finger. The gold band sparkled in the candlelight. Trembling, she took the wedding band and placed it on his finger.

He took her shaking hand and stroked it, lovingly. She looked up.

Love and happiness was pouring out of his face. He smiled gently. She smiled back, taking in everything about him. She wanted to remember him like this forever. His glasses, wire rimmed and bent in several places, his black hair untamed and wild as usual, wearing Muggle regalia because _she_ had suggested it, and his bright depthless hazel eyes staring deeply down into hers…

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter."

They turned to face the crowd who cheered. She smiled at her friends. They all looked beautiful. Everything did. The Priest, her husband, her friends, even Peter. No way had she had enough of the world just yet.

"You may kiss the bride."

James needed no further persuasion. He pulled her close, kissing her slowly, yet passionately. Lily returned his affection, and when they finally broke apart, she remained in his embrace, James gently resting his forehead down on hers.

_How on Earth could she have considered running away?_

* * *

After appearing by Portkey in Johannesburg, South Africa, (James' treat) Lily and James had spent the rest of the day strolling around the old part of the city. 

They had received some rather odd looks as James had long ago discarded his shirt somewhere and Lily her veil, as they wandered down a narrow street on their way back to their hotel. Lily had long ago stopped bothering about the state of her dress, only now caring that she never let go of James' hand and never took off her Wedding band.

Fifteen minutes later it was time for bed. And Lily was yet again about to have another seizure. This time in the bathroom.

She was leaning on her hands, which were splayed out on the counter. This was It. If this night got screwed up, for any reason, they would both remember if for the rest of their unhappy, failing marriage.

So Lily sniffed her armpit, smoothed down her hair and removed her pearl earrings.

Lily left the dress; James had said he had wanted to rip it off her. She turned to leave, but suddenly stopped after a moment of thought.

She bent down, and removed her white garter. James should've removed it at the ceremony, and thrown it to some unmarried boy to symbolise her being 'deflowered' but – well – she was already deflowered and wanted to keep it forever.

So Lily slipped it into her make-up case.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! If you did, please review :) 


	5. A Golden Snitch

Disclaimer: my plot, someone else's characters.

A/N: I'm really sorry I made James homophobic. He doesn't reflect my beliefs (apart from my belief that Harry is definitely gay...)

I give credit to the idea of this chapter to Furry Little Problem on MNFF. Run along and go check out her fics!

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Golden Snitch**

Harry peered at a gaudy little palm-sized box cautiously. He had seen these in Muggle, run-of-the-mill touristy shops.

He leant back cautiously, hearing a peculiar erratic buzzing noise, sounding a bit like a sick fly.

He retrieved his wand from the end of the bed and opened the box slowly in his left hand, his weapon trained on the mysterious buzzing object.

His sigh was one of relief. A Golden Snitch sleepily fluttered out, seemingly with a mind of its own. It appeared to want to fly drowsily into the duvet cover repetitively as if some invisible force was pulling it down.

Harry gently picked it up in the palm of his hand, savouring the feeling of a Golden Snitch, as immobile as you could get one out of the factory.

One wing seemed to be partly hanging off and the other one too tired to propel its entire weight on its own.

He happily enjoyed the peace in Privet Drive for five minutes, idly catching the Snitch after a few seconds of it floating lazily down towards the bed.

This was by far the most interesting piece of junk yet.

* * *

Dawn was breaking and James was already up. By now he was pacing, trying to work out whether he should get some flying practise before breakfast, wake up Remus, or to have a Butterbeer. 

Having decided on the latter, he summoned a Butterbeer from the cooler underneath Wormtail's bed to ponder his options.

He tugged nervously at his red and gold scarf. James was warily looking out of the window, already accessing the upcoming flying conditions.

Soon, his mind wandered to other things, as it often did. He was in love with Lily. There was no doubt about it. So far three years had gone by – three lonely years without Lily and only meaningless sex with faceless girls as company in that respect. At this rate he was going to die an old man. Alone, if that wasn't clear enough.

Like Dumbledore, he supposed. Except Dumbledore was going to live forever, at the rate _he_ was going. It worried James that the Headmaster's beard didn't appear to be growing. He tried to imagine what he would look like with thin, wispy silver hair.

James' prospects did not bode well for him in that respect either.

Next, he tried to imagine what Lily would look like with sexy – ugh, not sexy! Definitely not sexy! – messy-haired ginger babies with hazel eyes. With an aptitude for playing Quidditch, of course. Obviously the kid had to be excellent at Charms, brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and, well, exceptionally good at everything.

He would be extremely popular with the girls, and very sexy. He just wouldn't appear sexy to his father, that was all. He could learn the about the whole dating game from his Godfather, Sirius. Actually he'd better leave it to Remus, after a moment pondering. It would be far too dangerous to let Sirius have free reign with his son. Remus could explain all the bits – and Sirius could explain how to keep a girl on her toes.

What if his son preferred male genitalia? This wasn't as easy as he originally thought. Again, he could assign that task to Remus. He was pretty sure he was gay anyway. Or even Pete – he'd only ever been out with one girl! And she was a _mug_.

James had never liked to ask – what if Wormtail had a thing for Sirius? Or worse, himself?

He wrinkled his nose. He wasn't into any of that stuff. It was a shame Remus probably was, though. Girls really dig that kind of stuff – quiet, reserved, shy, sensitive, good-looking (but not in an obvious way, like himself or Sirius).

Going back to his future lovechild with Lily – he would definitely have black hair.

James imagined his worst-case scenario. With Lily, of course. He would be married to Lily, who still secretly hated him and was in love with Remus, who was having regular bum sex with Pete. Lily's Muggle sister would come onto him every day, Lily wouldn't trust him not to cheat and his child would be a gay, _ginger_, green-eyed, short kid that would grow up to be a professional mad axe man. That was in love with Snivellus. That was the worst Keeper in the history of Hogwarts that ever played for _Slytherin_.

There. He said it. It couldn't possibly get worse than that.

Right?

He needed to clear his head; it was no use being cooped up in a room full of snoring adolescent boys with nothing conscious apart from his rabid imagination. He wondered what Lily would look like pregnant. With his child. (Or if indeed she would look any different whether it was anyone else's child…)

He made his way over to the door, being careful not to wake any of the blokes up. He looked at his watch; it was a quarter past seven. Far too early to do anything but sleep, walk, and fantasise about his future with Lily.

* * *

Lily was awake in her dormitory, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. It was James' Big Match – the Decider of Everything. If they won this, they won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup – and – dare she think it – she would finally make a move on James. 

If all was lost, James would be in a bad mood, Gryffindor would lose its five year in a row (and counting) winning streak and she would die an old maid, with only cats for company. Great. Fabulous.

She grimaced as she tied her Gryffindor coloured scarf around her neck, which clashed horribly with her auburn hair. She'd rather support James – Uh, Gryffindor – than worry about clashing reds.

Lily placed a thin black Alice band in her hair and bent down to tie her shoes. She was oddly nervous – her calm, slow and methodical exterior wasn't held together by much sanity.

She knew she had to calm down before she did something drastic.

Lily glanced at her watch and noticed that it was only half past seven. As it was far too early to be thinking about breakfast, and that she knew she would go mad with waiting, she decided to take a calming walk through the enchanting grounds.

* * *

"James! Hey, there! _Jaaaaames!_" 

Voices of his fellow Marauders travelled across the grounds to grace his perfect ears. Or not-so-perfect, according to Lily. So they were not-so-perfect.

A lot of things had transpired before breakfast.

The world now made sense. Unless something dire was waiting for him around the corner, there was a God. Or Merlin was the dude in the sky. Whichever.

Either way, the world wasn't united in a personal vendetta against him. He finally had his Lily. His life was finally on track, going almost exactly as planned.

For if his life was going as he had planned it, this would have been his third anniversary with Lily, and they would currently be having sex in a conveniently empty Quidditch shower.

Instead three quarters of the Marauders were running down the hill like hormonal girls suffering from PMS.

Merlin, he had been missing for an hour and they'd probably got it into their heads that he was being raped or something. Or cursed. The latter was far more reasonable and likely to occur, given the cheating tendencies of Gryffindor's opposition in the upcoming match that he had momentarily forgotten about.

They cared too much about him. They all needed to get laid. Well, all but Sirius. He'd already had his Recommended Daily Allowance of nooky.

"Where were you?" Peter asked.

"I was having a chat with Lily. Lily Evans, _my_ girlfriend."

Most of the Marauders all shared secret looks.

"What? You think I'm having you on?"

"Well – err –," This time it was Remus who piped up. "You have been calling Lily Evans your girlfriend for quite a while now. That habit accounts for a quarter of all the slaps you have received from all girls in the past year."

* * *

"Lil! Hey – Lil!"

Lily looked up from her chocolate spread that she was slathering onto her toast in time to see Yasmin walking towards her, and sliding onto the bench next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? You must have been up really early. I had thought I was early – didn't want to miss the match! Sirius has been harping on about it for ages, and he isn't even in the team!-"

She uncertainly glanced down at Lily's plate, and then up again at Lily's face that was set in a determined stance, still methodically choking her toast with chocolate spread.

"-Lily – why are you eating chocolate spread? You've always hated it because your parents taught you that the decent food had to be eaten at supper."

"James loves chocolate spread," she reasoned simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Oh, is it _James_ now?" She winked suggestively, and carried on, "Not Potter, then? So, how did it happen? Did he drug you?"

* * *

Lily walked down towards the pitch with the other hoards of students gathered in various groups, walking down together. 

Her head was abuzz with what had occurred three hours ago. The scene just kept on replaying in her head in continual repeat.

"_Meet me in our changing rooms half an hour after I've won the match – I'll be waiting for you. I'll get rid of the other guys. I'll celebrate later, after we have a little celebration of our own..." He grinned, waggling his eyes suggestively._

"_James Potter! You have left me no room for negotiation. I'll be there."_

_He manoeuvred her around so that he carefully held her by the shoulders, as if she were made of glass, looking deeply into her eyes. "You promise? You aren't playing games with me? I've been waiting for you for so long, Lily."_

_She looked up into his eyes. Lily had known she had caused him a considerable amount of heartache but she had always justified it by saying that he didn't __**have**__ a heart. Now she wasn't so sure._

"_No. No more games," she whispered, carding her fingers through his hair before lightly kissing him lightly on the lips._

"_Now. I think your little cronies will be looking for you."_

_Lily realised she was still looking deep up into his eyes, and that this was not helping her present situation of leaving quietly._

_She broke eye contact, twisting away and turning out of his embrace. She began to slowly walk away._

"_Oh and Potter-" James hadn't looked away, he was staring at her retreating back. "-Make sure we win."_

"_Will you cheer me up if we don't?"_

"_Of course I will. That's what I'm here for."_

"_So you're officially 'here' with me?"_

_Lily's voice softened, "yes. Now __**go**__!"_

_Things were definitely different now. Her life had changed forever – she wasn't sure if this was a bad thing. She had always been adaptable to change._

James was breathless, and it wasn't a result of the match he had just won.

Lily was approaching him, walking steadily down the bench lined corridor at which he was seated in.

Blood was pounding in his ears. This was surreal, he couldn't actually comprehend that this was finally happening.

The resounding echo her shoes made on the wooden floor was comforting to a boy who had been sat waiting for that sound for a quart of an hour.

He stood up as she arrived and held out his hand, which was clutching something.

She glanced curiously at it. "What is it?"

"Take it. It's for you."

Lily tentatively held out her hand. She quickly closed it again, encasing her fist around the Golden Snitch. She looked up at him and radiantly smiled, leaning in to him, still gripping the Snitch.

He guided her chin to his lips, and immediately her tongue probed his lips. He granted her entry, his hands encircling her and gliding up her back, deepening the kiss.

She caressed his tongue with hers, whilst reaching her hand back to slide the Snitch into her pocket. Her hand soon returned, burying it deep in his hair.

* * *

If you liked it, please review :) 


	6. A Paintbrush

A/N: I apologise for the last chapter and all its atrociousness. It won't happen again! You see, this is how much I love you for clicking the little arrow to read the next chapter. I'll love you even more if you review, though :)

Also, doubly sorry for not posting yesterday! I was working on a couple of oneshots. Her Favourite Songs is up, and it's about Blaise Zabini's Mum. Hop over and read it if you like my style

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Paintbrush**

Harry gingerly picked up an unidentified object. It was a stick thing that widened out to some blackened - things - that had bits of grass and dirt stuck to it.

He made a face before it hit him that those stiff black things were actually _bristles_, and that this was in fact a brush. It had clearly been left outside on the grass for too long. What on Earth was something that quite clearly belonged in the bin doing here?

* * *

She couldn't imagine life without him. Lily wasn't sure how this happened, how he had suddenly grown to be worth so much to her. How someone was so wonderful and so wicked at the same time, she'd never know. 

Her first impression of James' home occurred whilst she was walking hand-in-hand with him down Wright's Lane. James had described it as a beautiful country house in the middle of Wiltshire – Lily was now describing it as a vast mansion.

She gazed at it in awe, and this was shown in her voice, "there are only _three_ of you living here?"

"Merlin, no! There are five of us here at the moment. Mum, Dad, Cabby our House Elf - and Grandmother and Grandfather are staying with us for a while during their relocation."

"Five?" Lily's voice sounded faint and distant.

James was getting bored with this. He only had her in the privacy of his own home for two weeks of the Easter holidays, and they were already half a day into it and they hadn't even kissed yet!

"Do you ride?"

* * *

"These are the stables," James said uneasily whilst his girlfriend looked distastefully around the smelly room. "Now I know you don't ride, but Mum said you could only stay if we 'earned our stay' by painting it. Remember?" 

"Yeah, I brought some stuff to wear for it."

_Painting with James – now this should be interesting. I wonder how much' **painting'** we're going to get done._

"I can't _believe_ you hate horses," James said, painting vertically along the back wall.

"They're beasts! My uncle got killed by a rampant one when he was on holiday in Cornwall."

James looked across at her and said, "Not all horses are like that. Sometimes things have hidden traits – and personalities they don't like to show. They like to appear rough, uncaring and cool but they don't really mean it. You just have to train them up a bit. A good owner can – er – help." He looked across at Lily furtively.

She caught the hint.

"So – uh –" Lily was new to this 'hinting' thing they had between them. "Do you know any horses that need _training_? Or simply need a lot Tender Loving Care?"

"Oh I happen to know one. He's a sweetie, and loves someone very much. He needs a lot of Tender Loving Care. _Daily_ TLC, in fact."

"Daily?" Lily said, not willing to believe her ears.

"For the rest of his life. I think having baby horses would help cure him too," he added quietly.

_He couldn't possibly mean that._

Lily stopped her meticulous painting and put the brush down so she could admire her handiwork. She had a feeling they might not be finishing this side today.

James put his brush down too. He was fiddling around with something in his pocket – and was now twisting something around in his hands, looking down, as if debating whether or not he should do something.

Lily couldn't explain why, but she couldn't move, and her stomach was in knots.

Lily's blazing gazed turned and looked into his eyes. Then, he knew.

He had taken to carrying around a ring with him and was willing to wait a hundred years for the 'right moment' to trundle around the corner. Somehow he knew this was it. He took a deep breath.

"Lily, you're perfect. I feel like I've known you all my life. Before, whenever I stood within a mile of you I felt so flawed, defected and inadequate. Despite this I wanted to spend every moment that I could with you – I love you. I've been out with hundreds of girls, and _none_ of them have ever come _even close_ to how wonderful you made me feel when you finally agreed to go out with me."

Lily's expression was soft, and she couldn't believe this was happening. She tried not to let much emotion show on her face – she wanted to remember this moment forever – and she knew she'd just kill herself if she ruined the moment.

James took the silence, and the fact that she wasn't slapping him, as a good sign and continued.

"I don't want to waste this – I can't let you go! I don't ever want to lose you. I love you far too much than is healthy. I couldn't imagine ever having sex with anyone else and enjoying it even slightly. The first time I realised I liked you, I knew I wanted more than a quick shag. I couldn't get enough of you – still can't! I'll never be happy with any other girl I'll ever meet – I've never seen anyone as pretty as you, or met one that's as clever as you, or as good at heart. You're completely unique and I wouldn't have you any different. So…"

He licked his lips and picked up his paintbrush, and wrote on some un-painted wood, without once taking his eyes off Lily: _'Lily, will you be my wife?'_

Her stare left his. James dropped the paintbrush on the floor and got down on one knee, opening the little box.

Lily's stunned gaze travelled across the wood several times. Then she beamed, laughing softly.

James looked positively alarmed.

She looked down into his earnest eyes and asked, "Promise me you aren't rushing into this because of the war."

"I promise I have been waiting for this moment my entire life, Lily. I just didn't know it."

_This was it – make or break – clingy or too clingy – pushy or too pushy – love her or simply hopelessly infatuated with her. Please say yes, Lily._

She wiped her hands on the insides of her pockets in strong floral print dungarees and looked at her boyfriend, looking lovingly down at James.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry I took so long – it's still hard to believe that you've changed so much. Yes – yes of _course_ I'll marry you, you idiot!"

She kneeled down, and he put on the ring that bore a single sparkling diamond.

"Oh James – it's beautiful!" Lily gasped, hugging him tightly.

"I've never been so happy in my life. You've made me the happiest man alive. The ring belonged to my great-grandmother – I'm glad you like it," James said, smiling. He didn't know why he was babbling on – he was going to be married! To the only woman he could ever imagine married to!

"I love you and don't want to you change one bit. Well, not change by _very_ much. You still need to work on your pride – but your heart is of gold and is in the right place – with mine."

"I still can't believe I said all that. Don't get me wrong – I meant it all! But you'd better not ruin my reputation by telling the guys."

"_James_!"

"Sorry. You're free to tell them. I'm going to give you anything you want – an expensive watch, a broom, season tickets to the World Cup, a car, a house, a baby, a divorce – anything!"

He leaned in close, rubbing his fingers on the back of her neck and whispered, "anything. If you ever ask me to leave, I will – if you ever want to slap me, do. If I ever behave badly and you want to lock me out for the house – go ahead. Anything to make me worthy of you."

"Potter," she whispered, "I'm not ever going to leave you – _ever_! But it would help if you never gave me a good reason to leave you. I'll always stand by you, because you're more than worthy, James."

James suddenly looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your Dad first. Please don't let him kill me."

"James, I don't plan on letting you die," she said, looking down at his lips, her eyes drooping slightly. "And don't even consider leaving me. _Screw_ what Dad thinks."

With that, she leaned in, closing the short gap between them and finally claimed his lips. Soon, his tongue claimed hers and dominated it. She let him lead, as he pushed her shoulders backwards onto the ground. Her back would've rested on the soil if it wasn't for her resting on James' hands – and she felt safe. She knew he'd never let her come to any harm - let alone get her old work clothes dirty. She sighed into the kiss, and ran a hand through his hair, the other one sliding up under his shirt, feeling his flawless, perfect skin.

_Yes, she could get used to this._

* * *

Lily snuck out that night. James was asleep in his bed – where she had left him after watching him fall asleep before untangling herself from his grasp. 

She just _had_ to get out and back to the stables.

Lily retraced the steps that she and James had walked, hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. She was content that afternoon, just idly walking around in the company of her fiancé.

Finally, Lily got to the stables. She walked round to the back, where James had proposed. Lily knew it was there – it just had to be.

She felt blindly around in the grass and dirt, with only the dim light of the crescent moon to guide her. Lily was getting desperate, and was just about to give up when she found it – a wide object, with bits of grass attached to it. She knew it had to be it.

Lily gripped the handle and squeezed her eyes shut.

_James' hands had been in that exact spot._

Well, James' parents could afford another one. So she crammed the paintbrush into her pocket, not caring about the stains it could make.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Please let me know if this is far too fluffy - I know it's a bit different to the first and second chapters, and I'll try and write more from before they started going out. 

I hope you can't tell, but I'm making this up as I go along - I have a vague idea for a couple of chapters, and know what I want for the last chapter. I'm aiming for perhaps 20 chapters? I plan to have it finished before Deathly Hallows, though! This means I'm completely open to ideas :)


	7. A Honeydukes' Wrapper

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I've been away, and my computer's internet went to sleep for a while, so I had nothing but my notepad. (It's difficult to write with annoying brothers hanging around thinking you're writing a diary!)

Looking back, it might not be obvious how old Lily it - if you don't grasp it when you read, she's about 13 or 14.

Less chat, more chapter eh? Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Honeydukes' Wrapper**

Harry picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it.

It turned out to be a Honeydukes wrapper! He had no idea how old it was, and was glad that his parents had that shop in their day.

What he would just _give_ to walk down Diagon Alley and grab some chocolate right now.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, there was no chocolate left. It would have long been mouldy and completely rotten, so he banished the thought of some decent food from his head.

He had no idea why this wasn't in the bin – maybe this was what this box was supposed to be? A bin for all her rubbish?

* * *

Severus gasped as he reached the top of the stairs. 

He slowly dragged himself along the corridor, wincing at every step he took.

"You've knocked yourself about a bit again, Sonny," gasped a knight with only half an arm, lying in a pool of his blood within its elegant frame on the wall.

Severus sharply looked up, feeling ridiculous that he didn't realise he was being watched the whole time. No wonder he had been easy prey for Potter and Black! He soon wished he hadn't looked up, after some extra painful throbbing set in.

All of a sudden he swayed violently, his vision upending. Severus grabbed at a wall that wasn't actually there and his sight swam dangerously before his eyes.

One of his frantic hands landed on a convenient wall and he clutched onto it, trying not to be sick.

The knight hanging on the wall looked very alarmed, as if he wasn't used to things like this occurring on this very corridor in which he was stationed.

"Pomfrey, get here now! There's a dying boy outside your door!" called the knight, struggling to clunk through the frame of the painting.

"Severus?" cried a voice.

In the blink of an eye a girl named Lily Evans appeared before him. He groggily acknowledged her by nodding slowly.

"What happened to you? Quick, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey!"

Severus vaguely recognised that someone had taken his arm and he was near the end of the corridor before Madame Pomfrey came charging out of swinging doors.

"What's all this? What in Merlin's named have you done now, Snape?" she demanded, conjuring a stretcher and magicking him onto it. "And thank you, Evans, for making sure he got here," she added, nodding to Lily who smiled in return.

"Well? Are you unable to speak?" she ordered sternly, levitating him through the doors that she opened with a flick of the wrist. Lily, unsure of what to do, followed.

Severus, finding it much easier to talk when he wasn't burdened with walking, replied, "No, ma'am. I… fell."

"You fell," she repeated, not quite looking convinced. She appraised him, taking in his blackened eye, the blood he was coughing up, and the leg that was quite obviously broken.

Severus nodded, squinting up at her. He couldn't really think of something to say that wouldn't make the situation worse or more uncomfortable. He hoped Evans would go; he hated people seeing people when he was weak.

Usually, he'd be quicker and not get hurt, or at the very least heal himself. This was so humiliating! Pomfrey now believed he had been 'rescued' at his weakest by a _girl_ – a Muggleborn no less! Madame Pomfrey had usually been the only person to set him out of his misery but he'd never dreamed he'd be so slow as to let them fight him that badly – let alone be caught by someone.

"Why don't you just tell me what _really_ happened, young man?" Pomfrey commanded. "I need to know so I know how to heal you," she added, a little quieter.

"It's true! I fell… Down the stairs," he finished lamely.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "Did you now?" This sounded more like a statement than a question, and Lily squirmed under her questioning gaze. Somehow she felt that this was her responsibility, and felt it prudent to answer.

Realising she should do something to help this poor boy, Lily intervened. "He fell. I saw him. That's why I was helping him to you; I didn't want to just leave him. I'm not very good at conjuring, or else I would have brought him on a stretcher. I'm sorry."

Severus tried not to react, and bit his tongue. It was very frustrating that he couldn't hang his mouth open in shock. He had never shown any kindness to this ginger-haired interfering Gryffindor who was very publicly and very humiliatingly (for him!) adored by the unrequited Potter. It seemed that they were on the same side; against Potter and his cronies.

Madame Pomfrey nodded uncertainly. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Snape. And next time," she said, turning to Lily, "_don't_ move him. You could make his injuries even worse. Let's just hope there won't be another little _trip_ down the stairs. I shall of course be informing the Headmaster about the _stairs _exuding odd - and quite unheard of - qualities."

Lily wasn't sure what was going on, but she could have kicked Severus right then. Was he always lying to Madame Pomfrey about falling down the stairs? What was really hurting him? Or whom? She bet she could guess, though. That boy had quiet a few enemies at Hogwarts who were capable of doing something for no reason.

Poppy was not buying a single word of this. It was obvious that falling down the stairs would not do that to someone. She was glad that Severus had made a friend, though, so she was willing to let this pass. Just this once.

And she was _furious_ that those little horrors, Potter and Black, had been up to their little juvenile tricks again. However she was even more furious that Albus was blatantly ignoring her. She'd been saying over and over again for a couple of years now, which all the signs pointed to the fact that Snape was being bullied by two Gryffindors, but he just wouldn't hear of it. Something about them only being children, not wanting to cause any unnecessary trouble and having no proof! What tosh! She had her suspicions that he was biased towards the Gryffindors and would willingly turn a blind eye in the direction of the Marauders. That was why she had refused to join the Order – and that was why she had been Obliviated by none other than the embodiment of all things Good itself - Albus. Obviously, she recorded everything that went on in her Wing by closet circuit surveillance charms. She had received quite a shock when she knew that he had modified her memory.

She would have left this school, if she wasn't certain that her Slytherins didn't need taking care of. Early retirement had welcoming arms, but she couldn't bear the sight of her well-earned position disappearing to some St. Mungo's snob. Working out mysteries like these that seemed to pop up every few years kept her going. That and the Quidditch matches that were just begging for casualties! Nuisances like Quidditch should be banned. When a famous sportsperson recovers, does anyone think about the agony a Healer had to go through?

However grudgingly, Severus was feeling very grateful to Lily at that point. He even allowed her a small gratifying smile to charm about his lips. She beamed back.

Severus would _never_ be able to look her in the eye again. How could he have been so stupid? He didn't need her friendship. She pitied him that was all! He definitely didn't need any pity. He could take care of himself, and had been doing ever since he arrived.

Not that he was complaining. This place was far better than Spinners' End, which only held ugly memories for him. Severus knew if he ever got a letter sent home to his father, his situation in the holidays would be worsened considerably. His father, Tobias, hated anything magical simply because he couldn't use it – if he ever saw an owl out in daylight holding a _letter_ in its beak, of all things, he'd probably faint with shock, and somehow place the blame on Severus.

"Make sure you eat all of this." Madame Pomfrey handed him a great slab of Honeydukes' chocolate and turned on her heel and left with, "Wait a moment while I get you some potions."

Severus sighed in relief as he heard her heels clicking away from them and snapped the big chunk of the chocolate in half.

"Here," Severus said, giving an awkward Lily half the chocolate, "I suppose I owe you half."

She accepted the chocolate, "It was nothing, really."

"Thanks. You know, for that - covering up for me. You didn't have to do it," he stammered.

"No problem," she grinned.

She leaned in closer and muttered in an undertone, "If Potter, or Black, or any of his little mates, ever give you any stick – just let me know and I can use it as a reason not to go out with him."

She straightened up, and wrapped the chocolate in the wrapper and observed Severus.

His smirk was quite effective, despite his marred face. "Of course. Anything. Wouldn't want to be indebted to you, after all."

* * *

Lily strolled back to the Gryffindor common room, glad that at least someone was on her side. Everyone had been nagging at her, or bitching about her, about why she wouldn't go out with Potter, and what was wrong with him. What was _right_ with him was the _real_ question. 

She popped the remaining little squares of chocolate into her mouth, sticking the crumbs to her finger and eating them, chewing thoughtfully.

Severus seemed like a good person to have on her side – and that smile! She doubted that anyone had ever seen it before.

She stopped suddenly, and pulled out her wand.

Lily tapped the wrapper, muttering a cleaning spell. She then folded it up neatly, and placed it back in her pocket.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you LEJP shippers didn't mind that there wasn't any James in this! Please R&R 


	8. A Disgusting Animal Bone

A/N: Well - this finally relates back to the summary.

_'Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Disgusting Animal Bone - Born to those who have once defied Him**

The sounds of five pairs of heavy footfalls resounded around the street in Muggle London. Each desperate step taken was a bid to get away from their pursuit. Each pursuit of the members of that small party were different; truth, Fenrir Greyback, happiness, memories and death.

The splash of rain had quietened the echo of their feet somewhat before, but as it was now showing a signs of it slowing down; it was inevitable that the convenient effect would lessen considerably.

Death Eaters were already hot on their feet, and even more worryingly so was the absence of You-Know-Who.

* * *

Harry gingerly picked up a cream-coloured – thing. He tried bending it. It didn't. He banged it against the head post. It clunked. 

Harry dropped it in disgust. It was a bone! He recoiled from it in aversion.

This was ridiculous! Why had she kept a _bone_, of all things? And what was it from?

* * *

Remus Lupin didn't fear the unknown: he feared the known. His monthly routine had never been the same since the Marauders had left Hogwarts. True, he no longer felt like he was betraying Albus under his long crooked nose, or even deceiving him in his own territory. It just felt worst now they were adults and James was 'trying to be a better person'. 

Remus had always felt uncomfortable with 'leading his friends astray' and his lycanthropy but now he was in the Order, he was completely surrounded by allies at the Headquarters.

And all through this Albus still didn't know that more than one beast disappeared to his basement once a month.

Albus knew almost everything. One day he would find out for sure, and that only made Remus feel even worse that he might not even live to see that day.

What would life have been like if James had found an empty carriage compartment, and had never spoken to him? If he hadn't become a Marauder, he would have been alone, and would never have joined the Order.

And now Fenrir Greyback was approaching. He had never come face to face with the werewolf before, and he didn't particularly want to either. He _had_ to keep his friends safe!

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was afraid. He knew a gang of Death Eaters were onto them, including Severus Snape. 

He had seen the things Snape had done with a wand, and knew that he was by far his senior in the art of dueling. He was extremely nimble, mentally quick, and a superb ligilimens. You never knew what he was thinking, and that unnerved Kingsley.

Snape was asexual, robotic, and clearly had no conscience. He didn't trust him for one second, but Kingsley was in too far into this Order business to back out. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he regretted it as soon as he found the love of his life. It posed a huge danger to lives that he valued. And Snape just made the situation a whole lot worse.

The little bugger had apparently excelled in just about everything it took to be an Auror, and always had his wits about him. He had apparently switched sides to the Order, but Kingsley wasn't falling for it. He knew if he tried to tell Dumbledore, he'd be pushed away, and would drop in the metaphorical ranks of the Order.

* * *

James ran. And he ran, and he ran, until he was sure he was going to die. But still, he ran on. Death was never far round the corner, but he would cling on to life, Lily, and the child that was newly growing inside her. 

How he longed to hold her hand, to reassure her that they would make it, but he had to cling onto any energy reserves that he had.

He felt so grateful for that extra Quidditch training he had piled on the team last year. As loathe as he was to admit it, if Wormtail was with them then their time would come to an end.

James was trying to take in his surroundings, the endless maze of houses in rural Birmingham.

_There has to be a way out!_

His mind had never failed him – when it wasn't influenced by Lily, of course – but he couldn't for the life of him think of anything they could do.

You-Know-Who had put an Anti-Apparition ward up, and none of them had any idea where it ended. Besides, if they had time to make a Portkey, their magic would be detected in this thoroughly-Muggle area.

So magic was out of bounds.

* * *

Fabian Prewett had a deep, dark secret. He was in love. Not with just anyone, oh no. He was in love with Avaline Dolohov. Née Ketteridge. 

That's correct; his nemesis was married to his love. And his love was a Slytherin, and his second cousin. Could it get any worse?

She had been forced into that marriage. Or so he had been told. She had been teary-eyed as she had explained that there was no alternative – marriage or her father be killed.

At the time, he was disappointed in Dolohov. It was a threat to kill a beautiful girl's father. You could not get a lamer threat than that.

Fabian wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her. So far, he had had no choice, as it was only a few months ago since he last saw her. And that was her wedding day. He just had to see her! He had stood there at the back, in Moody's borrowed Invisibility Cloak, shivering in anticipation.

She looked beautiful, his first thought of her was. Ava would have looked more beautiful if Fabian was waiting for her at the front, in their own matrimony.

Avaline looked far too happy; much too peaceful.

He wondered how long she had been cheating on him. Fabian forced himself to leave, before he could stop himself from not 'forever holding his peace'.

But now, this was his chance! He could stop, wait for the approaching Death Eaters and make Ava a widow, _his_ widow.

This was madness! He had to run; he had to save the Prewetts. He must end this inane infatuation with her; she was just a little glitch in his history.

Oh, but revenge would be _so_ sweet.

* * *

Lily was keeping pace a little in front of James. She couldn't let him see her tears! She couldn't take her mind off the baby, and that this was somehow all her fault. 

Lily knew she shouldn't have turned her back for even a second. She had put this small team of Order members in danger! Not to mention her husband, and her child!

She looked back on her previous occupation in regret. Lily had been a waitress at an old school friend's café. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. She could have trained to be an Auror, or a Healer, anything that would have been of aid to their survival!

It was no use evocating. She had to get them out of this stupid situation!

_I can do this. Come on. Where would they least expect us? We can't run forever, run them out, transport ourselves and it would simply be foolhardy to adopt disguises._

Lily cast her eyes around. Her eyes landed on a manhole. It was a brownish colour, and it was round. There seemed to be several on every street.

_Desperate times calls for desperate measures._

"Boys? I think I know where we can hide until they pass," she gasped out, looking nervously around, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Where?" grunted someone from behind. "I'm all ears."

They all dashed around a corner as she whipped out her wand.

* * *

The five of them were barely breathing, despite the fact that they felt like they had just run a marathon. 

Each were straining their ears, listening out for their possible pending doom.

Their hearts were beating thrice as fast as the _drip, drip, drip_ of the echoing splash of water.

"Where are they? Where did they go?" hissed various Death Eaters, squelching to a stop above them.

The Order members pressed their backs into the wall, this being the only comfort that they were doing anything possible not to be heard.

Their feet pounded above. "They must be here; I saw them go this way!" a frantic rasp recognisable as Dolohov sounded.

Fabian clenched his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think of what he could be doing if he was up there.

* * *

They were all huddled up against a damp wall, painfully upright, still listening intently. 

The little stub of a candle that Kingsley had lit with a Muggle match a while ago had long burnt out, and spirits were low.

The ten minutes that had passed felt like a great age in that sewer. Luckily, none of the group was particularly proud, and knew what it took to preserve their secrecy.

Lily had been pushing around what felt like a bone of a small rodent with her foot for a while now. Normally, she would have sought comfort from James, but as it was close to being pitch black, she had no idea which huddled figure he was.

"This is fruitless. I've resigned myself to the Dark Lord punishing us greatly. They're not here! I don't know how they did it, but they haven't even used magic! What say you, Severus?" Lestrange wasn't bothering to keep his voice down. He had already deduced that the Order were all long gone.

"They're gone. I'm not sure how they escaped, but they did. We must prepare ourselves for the wrath of the Dark Lord. Let's go."

Their footsteps receded into the night.

Lily was still holding her breath. There was a very slim chance that this was a setup, and that they were waiting for them above.

She wrinkled her nose as she slid the disgusting bone into her pocket.

You could never be too careful.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	9. A Record Cover

Disclaimer: Abba and all of their songs are property of Polar International AB ©

A/N: as Kate 108 so kindly pointed out, I have to update at least once a day to get to chapter 20 before the release. So here is my next instalment! I hope it makes sense. However, you may appreciate it more if you were a born in the 60s.

This is the closest I will ever venture into the land of songfic, _ever_. I tried to keep it to a minimum – and no line-for-line commentary of thoughts, either. It is too much of a challenge to write a proper songfic, and I hate most of them anyway, so no fear!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Record Cover**

Harry stared. _This was bizarre!_

In his hands was a photograph of four people, who looked like they were all in their young twenties, was mounted on a piece of flimsy card that was all torn at the edges.

He raised his eyebrows. The scene looked Christmassy, and that was all he could discern from it. He vaguely recognised the small party, but he just couldn't place where.

Harry flipped it over. There was nothing written on the back.

He shrugged his shoulders, and placed it back on the bed. At least it wasn't too disgusting this time.

Lily gazed unseeingly at the book she had propped open against the orange juice jug. She had never tried so hard to lose herself in a book, and had never failed so miserably.

The book itself was suitable for an incompetent first fear – but that wasn't the reason why she couldn't read it. Lily was an excellent reader, and was once of the regular visitors of the library at break, lunch, after school, and at the weekends.

The fact was that she had taken out this dull book for some light reading. At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

The book was entitled 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. She refused to acknowledge that this book had anything to do with James, and that she had not decided to add a book on Quidditch to her selected Christmas holiday reading because of That Boy.

Even Lily was not unintelligent enough to deny that she was falling in love with the bane of her existence. Even with the admittance of her change of circumstances with James – it had nothing to do with the fact that she had borrowed a book from the extensive Hogwarts library on _Quidditch_, of all things.

She had always been fascinated by Quidditch, she mused, looking out the window at the swaying leaves on the rose bush. James would be horrified if she ever declared that she didn't know even a sixteenth of the Quidditch rule book.

Everything was black and white in James' world – you both loved Quidditch and knew every single rule, move, and chant in the book or you hated it, lived in a cave, and didn't know _any_ brands of _any_ broomsticks.

This was the problem with James – it was the very reason he didn't trust any Slytherin, good or bad. To him if you were in Slytherin, you were the Moste Supreme Eville being. This idea was so stupid, so ancient, that it was even worthy of You-Know-Who. James was easy to read – but surprisingly, she loved all that she saw. This annoying trait was what James believed in, and Lily was forever afraid that he'd _never_ change.

Thankfully, James had got to the stage where he said he'd change his ways. This came at a very lucky time, as Lily was just about to give in and go out with him anyway. Obviously, she'd said she would have to see the proof with her own eyes before she would agree, or else this would delete the epitome of waiting until he caved.

She was just worried that this ridiculous trait of things being black and white was here to stay – perpetually. Lily didn't know if he would ever stop hating Severus' guts, or if Quidditch would ever stop being the sport of the Gods to him.

Lily realised that this might well be his undoing – if James carried on like this he would never learn to forgive and would make _far_ too many enemies.

There were the regular enemies, such as anyone who practised the Dark Arts, and then there were real enemies, like Death Eaters. Then came the most preposterous type of enemy and of the largest numerically, the Slytherins.

This meant that he would not recognise his foes that were disguised, or in any other house, or indeed non-magical folk.

_Oh, James. What are we going to do with you?_

"Lil?"

Lily's head snapped up. "Yeah?"

Lily's mother smiled. "Good read there, love?" and picked up an overflowing laundry basket.

Lily plastered on a wide smile. "Oh, it's fascinating!"

"Is it about magic?" Lily's mother asked, tucking her fiery hair behind her ear, proudly grinning down at her daughter.

"Of course it is! There's so much I still need to learn, Mum."

_James was fascinating. There wasn't much more of him I need to learn - but his favourite hobby was hardly a bad place to start._

"I'll leave you to it then," she said, leaving the breakfast room.

Lily glanced guiltily down at the book she hadn't got very far into.

This tedious book was all worth it. For James.

_Think of James._

* * *

James strode confidently up the road of his house, in the rural area of Muggle Bristol.

He was clutching a large plastic carrier bag, and had a look of triumph upon his face.

James pushed upon his stiff, red, gate and crunched up the gravel to his maroon-coloured wooden door and let himself in.

The first thing he did when he got in was removing his boots and tugging off his red-and-gold scarf. Soon, he was upstairs, and was climbing on top of his bed, reaching for the top of his wardrobe, dragging out his unused record player.

James carefully removed the dust cover and slowly hopped off the bed and back down to the floor with it.

It couldn't hurt to have a quick listen, could it…? He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was so sad and pathetic! But he was just _dying_ to get another taste of Lily's personality.

He removed the object from his bag, and held it between his thumb and forefinger, scowling at it in disgust.

James examined the cover with disdain.

Two couples were gazing at him through a window, looking all lovey-dovey with their arms all over each other. It was snowing, and all four of them were all dressed up and looked ready to dance.

_Oh yeah. That's another thing I should do with Lily if she ever agrees to go out with me. Dance with her._

The four on the cover all looked far too cheerful. One day he and Lily would be like that, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist, only far better looking and he would be a _much_ happier man than any members of Abba.

James took a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge. He carefully removed the vinyl from its case, trying to keep it pristine for Lily.

He stuck his finger in the middle, and twirled the record round, watching the curve of light stay stationary.

James gently placed it on the record player, and plugged the machine into the wall.

He then dragged out some speakers from under his bed and plugged the trailing wires into the wall and into the back of the record player.

It came alive with a low hum.

He could not deny that he was excited as he pulled the metal arm to rest on the record, pressing the 'start/stop' button.

The turntable started to rotate.

James wrinkled his nose as the guitar came in, and that funny chiming noise started. This was definitely a woman's song.

A lady started to sing. At first, James couldn't really make out the words.

'_Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes  
Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye'_

_Oh Merlin. Another break-up song._

James sat there, bored out of his mind, determined to hear the song all the way through.

'_Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go'_

Lily would never break up with him, would she? It would be awful to marry her, and then have her leave him.

_No. That would never happen. Stupid brain! _

'_In these old familiar rooms children would play  
Now there's only emptiness, nothing to say'_

Their children would be beautiful. Had she imagined their children? Had she even imagined getting together with him? _Probably_ _not_. This made James feel even more ashamed. He was behaving like a _woman, _for Merlin's sake! He should stop dreaming, and start _doing_ something about it.

At last the stupid song drew to an end. He slipped it back into its card wallet and sat up at his desk, beginning to quill a note.

_Dear Lily,_

_I really miss you. I know we aren't even going out, and are hardly friends - so it's not like I actually have the right or anything like that… I hope you don't mind, but you were probably expecting that I couldn't resist buying you a Christmas present, _

_I hope you like it, and I can't wait to see you again in January._

_Have fun with your family,_

_Love, James_

James replaced his quill and attached the note to the vinyl's cover. James just hoped she would like it. Her friend had said something to Padfoot about Abba and how it was her favourite Muggle band. The single had just come out, so he hoped she wouldn't already have it.

He'd send it off later.

* * *

She hugged the record to her chest. How on Earth did James find out? Just how closely had he been watching her?

She had been planning on getting _'Knowing Me, Knowing You'_ with her Christmas money when James' handsome owl arrived.

Lily had listened to the tune repeatedly for a while now, and decided to pack it away for the night.

She took the record off the turntable, and placed it in the wallet of a different Abba record.

Lily then ripped the window off of the front of the cover, and slid it under her bed for safekeeping.

One day, she _would_ dance with James.

* * *

"Again?" asked Madam Pince.

"Yeah, I lost my copy. That's not a problem, is it?" simpered James.

Madam Pince opened Quidditch Through the Ages and stamped the due date in the front. "Sign here, please." She jabbed her finger next to the date.

James flourished her quill and was about to sign when a certain name caught his eye.

_Lily Evans. 3__rd__ of January_

* * *

A/N: 'That Boy' is taken from the Princess Diaries. Her grandmother uses the phrase to describe her boyfriend – it's not really copyright, as it is just a phrase, but I thought I should mention it if you recognised it.

Originally, I thought _'Take a Chance on Me'_ or even _'Angeleyes'_ would have been far more appropriate, but then I realised that it hadn't been released in 1977, which is when this chapter was set. It is a real pity it didn't fit in with the canon timeline!

I was adamant that it should be Abba, though, as I am going through a phase right now.


	10. A Certificate of Authentication

A/N: SORRY about the late post. Now me giving you another chapter and deleting the author's note doesn't mean that I'll be updating every day :) It's more about 'here, have a chapter. I hope it doesn't looked rushed, I'm still doing my work, but love all of you'.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Certificate of Authentication**

****

"L-Lily?" James stuttered. "You got my note?"

"Of course I did you pillock. Why else would I have met you down here?" she retorted.

She peered at James a bit more closely, walking up to him. He did a funny half-shrug with one of his shoulders, and he seemed transfixed at not catching her gaze.

"Wh-…" Lily began, "What's wrong, James?" She walked over a bit closer, and touched his arm. To her shock, he pulled it away and began to walk off.

"James? Wait, come back!" Lily said, jogging after him. "What's wrong with you? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone, I'm fine," he choked out, blinking repeatedly.

"Since when is it acceptable to lie to your girlfriend, hmm? I think you're forgetting that you _asked_ me to meet you here. Or is it that you want to br-break up?"

_No. It isn't possible. We're going to stay together forever, that's what he said. _

"No! At least, I don't think I do," James stalled, frowning.

"Good. So why are you upset? Why did you get me to come down here?"

James sat down on the damp grass, and started to concentrate on twirling grass around his fingers.

Lily sat down beside him, not looking at him. She sensed that now was not the time to press him. Merlin knew what went inside boys' heads these days.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed. James had halted playing with the greenery, and instead opted for hugging his knees and staring into the distance. 

"It's okay if you can't tell me, you know," Lily said softly. "I'm still here."

"It seemed like such a good idea, asking – I mean, uh, telling – you. But it's harder than it looks," James said, looking up. He seemed like he was looking for some sort of approval from her.

"I know," Lily lied.

"Exactly. That's why you're so perfect." James sheepishly glanced sideways at her before looking down at the ground again. Lily moved up closer, and put her arm around his waist.

"You can tell me anything, you know," she whispered softly.

"I – you see, the thing is-" he struggled, suddenly glaring at a wrinkled leaf on the ground. He picked it up, and began ripping it to shreds.

"James? Why aren't you in class? You don't usually have a free period before lunch on Thursdays." A terrible thought hit her. "You haven't done anything, have you? You haven't been expelled?"

"No I haven't been expelled," he spat out, sounding as though he wish he had. His anger soon disappeared in his voice. "McGonagall came to visit me before classes this morning. She – ah – she told me that – that dad had, uh, p-passed. So, you know, I could have the day off. I - I'm leaving tonight to stay with mum."

Lily looked stricken. "He –" she lowered her voice "he's – _gone_?"

"Yes." James glared at a nearby tree, blinking fast again. Then, he turned around. He got up onto his knees, and looked her in the eyes questionably.

_'Come on, Lily. Please understand'._

"Of course I'll come with you," Lily said, answering the unspoken question.

_'We really are made for each other. Marry me?' _James thought.

"Never leave me?" he asked instead.

"_Never_ leave you," Lily answered, with no hesitation. "Love you. Remember?"

James grinned weakly, and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Do you think McGonagall will let you off school for a couple of days? And do you think the Marauders will mind that you're coming and not them?"

"I think they're used to it, James," she grinned. "I'm coming whether Professor McGonagall says I can or not! I might even go to Dumbledore."

She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. "Come on, let's get back inside. It looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

Harry looked at the piece of paper. It looked as though Lily had bought some expensive jewellery at Grabbsmiths' Jewellers in Hogsmeade. He wondered why she had put it in her box of rubbish. 

He threw it back on the bed. After all, it's not as if he even _had_ the piece of jewellery.

* * *

"Here. Have it," James ordered, holding it out to her. 

"Oh James – I can't – it's so beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mum's," he said, looking down at his feet.

"_Was_?" she asked shrewdly. What sort of family plagued by death had she let herself into? Mrs. Potter was alive and well as far as she knew.

"She's got loads! I'm sure she wouldn't notice, Lil," he protested. '_Oh no, she was going to be mad…' _he thought, as Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"I won't accept this. You stole it!" _'From my future mother-in-law…' _she added hopefully, in her head.

"Not really. Once she told me that I could have any I wanted from this certain box, to give to my _lady_ friends," he grinned, inventing wildly. _'I'm so glad girls can't read minds.'_

"Really? I truly love your mother. She is almost as sweet as you. You didn't give out much of her jewellery did you?" she added quietly, glancing sideways at him.

"You're the first," he breathed. _'Not counting Helen or Sirius' girlfriend.'_

James hated lying. Well, not really. Just to Lily. That was another thing he could add to his mental list of profound changes that Lily could bring about in him.

"Will you put it on for me?" Lily asked innocently.

He stood behind her and she lifted up her hair. He unclasped it put it around her neck, doing it up. He stood there for a little while, breathing on the back of her neck. She slowly dropped her hair, noticing that they had somehow manoeuvred themselves in front of the ornate gilded mirror outside James' room.

They both looked at each other uncertainly, and then Lily looked appreciatively down at her necklace.

It was a locket, with a glittering emerald set in the eye of the face of a girl. She covered it with her hand, and looked up at James. "Is it a real emerald?"

"Uh. No, I don't think mum would like me to give that away if it was," he said, tugging at his collar.

She smiled back into the mirror_. 'Liar,'_ she thought. _'I love you.'_

* * *

"Lily, could I see you a moment please?" Mrs. Potter called across the table. 

Lily's widened eyes met James'.

"I won't be long," Mrs. Potter reassured.

Lily followed her upstairs to her bedroom where she quickly rounded on her. She stalled for a moment, wondering what to say.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that necklace. Look after James at school for me. And have this," she came out with, looking troubled.

She walked over to a little box on top of her chest in the corner, and rustled around for a few minutes. Finally, she picked out a sheet of paper, looking triumphant.

"Here, you might need this someday," she said, thrusting it into her hands. "Do me a favour and keep James busy. Don't let him think too much, and make sure he gets the grades he deserved. It's what his father would have wanted anyway," she said with a sniff.

"I'll take care of him for you." Lily looked across at her. She nodded in understanding, and Lily felt a bit closer to the woman.

_'Yes. We both have to keep an eye on him.'_

* * *

Lily stood with her back to the bedroom door and looked down at the scrap of paper in slight disbelief. It was a certificate of authentication from Grabbsmiths' Jewellers. Lily knew she'd never sell it. So she slipped it into her box.

* * *

Okay, so this began out as a fluff, but then steadily got angstier and angstier. It then grew a bit of fluff. The chapter I was trying to originally write got out of control, so I'll write that one properly another time. I know James is a filthy liar! Sorry about that. James doesn't sound too upset in the necklace part because he's trying to be a strong man. 

Please R&R


End file.
